<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sky Misses Its' Sun by june9496</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949890">The Sky Misses Its' Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/june9496/pseuds/june9496'>june9496</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, help me, idk what this is, no beta we die like men, sorry i killed someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/june9496/pseuds/june9496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sky was crying for their loss. everything hurts but they tried to move on. they really tried. however without their sun, they're left disoriented. the axis tilted.</p>
<p>will they finally grow free?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sky Misses Its' Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in his career as a policeman, sawamura daichi felt like this is the only time he got to go home early. A day before, their department had taken down the biggest drug syndicate that had been terrorizing the city and after so much paperworks that had been filled that day, he swear to god that his arms are falling off its socket. Thank god I’m ambidextrous, daichi thought to himself before turning at the corner to his home lot.</p>
<p>“im home, koushi, shouyo!”<br/>“welcome home, dai. I made dinner~”<br/>“otou-san! Wheeeeee,” and a blur of orange hair speeds down the hallway onto daichi, causing him to stumble back against the door. Daichi laughed as shouyou jumped into his arms, the 17 years old already too big and heavy to be carried by his father but he acted as if the child is 7 instead.</p>
<p>“shouyou! Stop jumping on daichi he might break his old spine!” koushi, still wearing the pink frilly apron he’d gotten from shouyou (and tobio, shouyou’s not-boyfriend) for his birthday, reprimanded the teen. Daichi raised his eyebrows, coughing at the comment.</p>
<p>“excuse me my love, if I’m old, then you’re older since you’re born 6 months before me, and you already have silver hair to top!” daichi danced away from the waving spatula koushi swiped around for the comment, dragging along his teenage son with him as the younger giggled, clutching onto his father’s arms tightly.</p>
<p>“daichi! Now stop playing around and go shower, you stink! Shouyou, stop hanging on your dad and help me set the table. SET THE TABLE not smash the table with your spike!”</p>
<p>	The dinner that night was uneventful, with shouyou again taking the instruction of setting the table the wrong way again and setting the ball onto the table. Thank god nothing was on the table at that time thus him getting an earful from koushi. Daichi was retelling the household of the paperworks he’d been handling and koushi promising him to massage his arms for him while shouyou making a disgusted face because he knows what will come next.</p>
<p>“nooooo, not in front of me!” he yelled as daichi and koushi leaned closer to each other for a kiss. Koushi cocked a silver eyebrow while daichi gave the boy and smirk. “mmm, as if we didn’t know what you’ve been doing with your boyfriend, shou-chan,” koushi chortled, shoving the policeman quite hard with his elbow, he still didn’t know how strong he is.</p>
<p>“w-wh-what??? No I didn’t do anything with kageyama!” shouyou flails his chopsticks in embarrassment, his face is as red as his friend’s, tendou, hair. Wanting to further embarrass the younger, koushi grinned lightly and commented,“I never said it’s kageyama, and I thought you said he’s not your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>The seventeen years old wailed, reaching up to grab on his hair before remembering that he’s still had his chopsticks in his hands before dropping the utensils unless he wanted to poke his eyeballs out with it.</p>
<p>“mommy noooooo, he.. i—no!” the orange haired child whimpered, while daichi and koushi giving each other a high five at the retorts. “okay okay, he’s not your boyfriend, just a friend, mhmm. Now let’s eat, the food’s getting cold,” shouyou grabbed his chopsticks again while pouting, eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“aw don’t pout baby. What if we go to miya’s Onigiri store tomorrow and I’ll buy you lots of it? You can go play volleyball with the miya twins too since tomorrow is Saturday?”</p>
<p>Shouyou lifted his head and nodded, ruffling his already ruffled and untamed hair wildly before excusing himself, too excited to tell the twins that had become his best friends alongside kageyama, though the latter is his most-bestest-friend-than-anyone-else. Koushi rolled his eyes and dismissed the jumpy boy before turning his eyes at his husband who is staring at him fondly.</p>
<p>“what? Do I have something on my face, oh mister policeman?” koushi prodded, picking up a slice of saba before shoving it in his mouth, cheeks pink at the insistent stares. Daichi laughed, he knew the man was embarrassed, just like their son when he’s being teased. Though the older is actually more violent than their son, of course.</p>
<p>“nah, just looking at half of my world.”<br/>“only half?”<br/>“shouyou is my other half. Wouldn’t know what to do without him with us.”<br/>“touche. But yes, I agree. Now eat up, and we’ll see about that massage later on.”</p>
<p>Only that later that night, they’re going to face the worst day of their life.</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>